Century V
---- Century V is the fifth century by Nostradamus. It appeared for the first time in 1557. Century V ;1 :Before the coming of Celtic ruin, :In the temple two will parley :Pike and dagger to the heart of one mounted on the steed, :They will bury the great one without making any noise. ;2 :Seven conspirators at the banquet will cause to flash :The iron out of the ship against the three: :One will have the two fleets brought to the great one, :When through the evil the latter shoots him in the forehead. ;3 :The successor to the Duchy will come, :Very far beyond the Tuscan Sea: :A Gallic branch will hold Florence, :The nautical Frog in its bosom be agreement. ;4 :The large mastiff expelled from the city :Will be vexed by the strange alliance, :After having chased the stag to the fields :The wolf and the Bear will defy each other. ;5 :Under the shadowy pretense of removing servitude, :He will himself usurp the people and city: :He will do worse because of the deceit of the young prostitute, :Delivered in the field reading the false poem. ;6 :The Augur putting his hand upon the head of the King :Will come to pray for the peace of Italy: :He will come to move the scepter to his left hand, :From King he will become pacific Emperor. ;7 :The bones of the Triumvir will be found, :Looking for a deep enigmatic treasure: :Those from thereabouts will not be at rest, :Digging for this thing of marble and metallic lead. ;8 :There will be unleashed live fire, hidden death, :Horrible and frightful within the globes, :By night the city reduced to dust by the fleet, :The city afire, the enemy amenable. ;9 :The great arch demolished down to its base, :By the chief captive his friend forestalled, :He will be born of the lady with hairy forehead and face, :Then through cunning the Duke overtaken by death. ;10 :A Celtic chief wounded in the conflict :Seeing death overtaking his men near a cellar: :Pressed by blood and wounds and enemies, :And relief by four unknown ones. ;11 :The sea will not be passed over safely by those of the Sun, :Those of Venus will hold all Africa: :Saturn will no longer occupy their realm, :And the Asiatic part will change. ;12 :To near the Lake of Geneva will it be conducted, :By the foreign maiden wishing to betray the city: :Before its murder at Augsburg the great suite, :And those of the Rhine will come to invade it. ;13 :With great fury the Roman Belgian King :Will want to vex the barbarian with his phalanx: :Fury gnashing, he will chase the African people :From the Pannonias to the pillars of Hercules. ;14 :Saturn and Mars in Leo Spain captive, :By the African chief trapped in the conflict, :Near Malta, Herod taken alive, :And the Roman scepter will be struck down by the Cock. ;15 :The great Pontiff taken captive while navigating, :The great one thereafter to fail the clergy in tumult: :Second one elected absent his estate declines, :His favorite bastard to death broken on the wheel. ;16 :The Sabaean tear no longer at its high price, :Turning human flesh into ashes through death, :At the isle of Pharos disturbed by the Crusaders, :When at Rhodes will appear a hard phantom. ;17 :By night the King passing near an Alley, :He of Cyprus and the principal guard: :The King mistaken, the hand flees the length of the Rhône, :The conspirators will set out to put him to death. ;18 :The unhappy abandoned one will die of grief, :His conqueress will celebrate the hecatomb: :Pristine law, free edict drawn up, :The wall and the Prince falls on the seventh day. ;19 :The great Royal one of gold, augmented by brass, :The agreement broken, war opened by a young man: :People afflicted because of a lamented chief, :The land will be covered with barbarian blood. ;20 :The great army will pass beyond the Alps, :Shortly before will be born a monster scoundrel: :Prodigious and sudden he will turn :The great Tuscan to his nearest place. ;21 :By the death of the Latin Monarch, :Those whom he will have assisted through his reign: :The fire will light up again the booty divided, :Public death for the bold ones who incurred it. ;22 :Before the great one has given up the ghost at Rome, :Great terror for the foreign army: :The ambush by squadrons near Parma, :Then the two red ones will celebrate together. ;23 :The two contented ones will be united together, :When for the most part they will be conjoined with Mars: :The great one of Africa trembles in terror, :Duumvirate disjoined by the fleet. ;24 :The realm and law raised under Venus, :Saturn will have dominion over Jupiter: :The law and realm raised by the Sun, :Through those of Saturn it will suffer the worst. ;25 :The Arab Prince Mars, Sun, Venus, Leo, :The rule of the Church will succumb by sea: :Towards Persia very nearly a million men, :The true serpent will invade Byzantium and Egypt. ;26 :The slavish people through luck in war :Will become elevated to a very high degree: :They will change their Prince, one born a provincial, :An army raised in the mountains to pass over the sea. ;27 :Through fire and arms not far from the Black Sea, :He will come from Persia to occupy Trebizond: :Pharos, Mytilene to tremble, the Sun joyful, :The Adriatic Sea covered with Arab blood. ;28 :His arm hung and leg bound, :Face pale, dagger hidden in his bosom, :Three who will be sworn in the fray :Against the great one of Genoa will the steel be unleashed. ;29 :Liberty will not be recovered, :A proud, villainous, wicked black one will occupy it, :When the matter of the bridge will be opened, :The republic of Venice vexed by the Danube. ;30 :All around the great city :Soldiers will be lodged throughout the fields and towns: :To give the assault Paris, Rome incited, :Then upon the bridge great pillage will be carried out. ;31 :Through the Attic land fountain of wisdom, :At present the rose of the world: :The bridge ruined, and its great pre-eminence :Will be subjected, a wreck amidst the waves. ;32 :Where all is good, the Sun all beneficial and the Moon :Is abundant, its ruin approaches: :From the sky it advances to change your fortune. :In the same state as the seventh rock. ;33 :Of the principal ones of the city in rebellion :Who will strive mightily to recover their liberty: :The males cut up, unhappy fray, :Cries, groans at Nantes pitiful to see. ;34 :From the deepest part of the English West :Where the head of the British isle is :A fleet will enter the Gironde through Blois, :Through wine and salt, fires hidden in the casks. ;35 :For the free city of the great Crescent sea, :Which still carries the stone in its stomach, :The English fleet will come under the drizzle :To seize a branch, war opened by the great one. ;36 :The sister's brother through the quarrel and deceit :Will come to mix dew in the mineral: :On the cake given to the slow old woman, :She dies tasting it she will be simple and rustic. ;37 :Three hundred will be in accord with one will :To come to the execution of their blow, :Twenty months after all memory :Their king betrayed simulating feigned hate. ;38 :He who will succeed the great monarch on his death :Will lead an illicit and wanton life: :Through nonchalance he will give way to all, :So that in the end the Salic law will fail. ;39 :Issued from the true branch of the fleur-de-lis, :Placed and lodged as heir of Etruria: :His ancient blood woven by long hand, :He will cause the escutcheon of Florence to bloom. ;40 :The blood royal will be so very mixed, :Gauls will be constrained by Hesperia: :One will wait until his term has expired, :And until the memory of his voice has perished. ;41 :Born in the shadows and during a dark day, :He will be sovereign in realm and goodness: :He will cause his blood to rise again in the ancient urn, :Renewing the age of gold for that of brass. ;42 :Mars raised to his highest belfry :Will cause the Savoyards to withdraw from France: :The Lombard people will cause very great terror :To those of the Eagle included under the Balance. ;43 :The great ruin of the holy things is not far off, :Provence, Naples, Sicily, Sées and Pons: :In Germany, at the Rhine and Cologne, :Vexed to death by all those of Mainz. ;44 :On sea the red one will be taken by pirates, :Because of him peace will be troubled: :Anger and greed will he expose through a false act, :The army doubled by the great Pontiff. ;45 :The great Empire will soon be desolated :And transferred to near the Ardennes: :The two bastards beheaded by the oldest one, :And Bronzebeard the hawk-nose will reign. ;46 :Quarrels and new schism by the red hats :When the Sabine will have been elected: :They will produce great sophism against him, :And Rome will be injured by those of Alba. ;47 :The great Arab will march far forward, :He will be betrayed by the Byzantians: :Ancient Rhodes will come to meet him, :And greater harm through the Austrian Hungarians. ;48 :After the great affliction of the scepter, :Two enemies will be defeated by them: :A fleet from Africa will appear before the Hungarians, :By land and sea horrible deeds will take place. ;49 :Not from Spain but from ancient France :Will one be elected for the trembling bark, :To the enemy will a promise be made, :He who will cause a cruel plague in his realm. ;50 :The year that the brothers of the lily come of age, :One of them will hold the great Romania: :The mountains to tremble, Latin passage opened, :Agreement to march against the fort of Armenia. ;51 :The people of Dacia, England, Poland :And of Bohemia will make a new league: :To pass beyond the pillars of Hercules, :The Barcelonians and Tuscans will prepare a cruel plot. ;52 :There will be a King who will give opposition, :The exiles raised over the realm: :The pure poor people to swim in blood, :And for a long time will he flourish under such a device. ;53 :The law of the Sun and of Venus in strife, :Appropriating the spirit of prophecy: :Neither the one nor the other will be understood, :The law of the great Messiah will hold through the Sun. ;54 :From beyond the Black Sea and great Tartary, :There will be a King who will come to see Gaul, :He will pierce through Alania and Armenia, :And within Byzantium will he leave his bloody rod. ;55 :In the country of Arabia Felix :There will be born one powerful in the law of Mahomet: :To vex Spain, to conquer Grenada, :And more by sea against the Ligurian people. ;56 :Through the death of the very old Pontiff :A Roman of good age will be elected, :Of him it will be said that he weakens his see, :But long will he sit and in biting activity. ;57 :There will go from Mont and Aventin, :One who through the hole will warn the army: :Between two rocks will the booty be taken, :Of Sectus' mausoleum the renown to fail. ;58 :By the aqueduct of Uzès over the Gard, :Through the forest and inaccessible mountain, :In the middle of the bridge there will be cut in the fist :The chief of Nîmes who will be very terrible. ;59 :Too long a stay for the English chief at Nîmes, :Towards Spain Redbeard to the rescue: :Many will die by war opened that day, :When a bearded star will fall in Artois. ;60 :By the shaven head a very bad choice will come to be made, :Overburdened he will not pass the gate: :He will speak with such great fury and rage, :That to fire and blood he will consign the entire sex. ;61 :The child of the great one not by his birth, :He will subjugate the high Apennine mountains: :He will cause all those of the balance to tremble, :And from the Pyrenees to Mont Cenis. ;62 :One will see blood to rain on the rocks, :Sun in the East, Saturn in the West: :Near Orgon war, at Rome great evil to be seen, :Ships sunk to the bottom, taken by Trident. ;63 :From the vain enterprise honor and undue complaint, :Boats tossed about among the Latins, cold, hunger, waves :Not far from the Tiber the land stained with blood, :And diverse plagues will be upon mankind. ;64 :Those assembled by the tranquillity of the great number, :By land and sea counsel countermanded: :Near Antonne Genoa, Nice in the shadow :Through fields and towns in revolt against the chief. ;65 :Come suddenly the terror will be great, :Hidden by the principal ones of the affair: :And the lady on the charcoal will no longer be in sight, :Thus little by little will the great ones be angered. ;66 :Under the ancient vestal edifices, :Not far from the ruined aqueduct: :The glittering metals are of the Sun and Moon, :The lamp of Trajan engraved with gold burning. ;67 :When the chief of Perugia will not venture his tunic :Sense under cover to strip himself quite naked: :Seven will be taken Aristocratic deed, :Father and son dead through a point in the collar. ;68 :In the Danube and of the Rhine will come to drink :The great Camel, not repenting it: :Those of the Rhône to tremble, and much more so those of the Loire, :and near the Alps the Cock will ruin him. ;69 :No longer will the great one be in his false sleep, :Uneasiness will come to replace tranquillity: :A phalanx of gold, azure and vermilion arrayed :To subjugate Africa and gnaw it to the bone, ;70 :Of the regions subject to the Balance, :They will trouble the mountains with great war, :Captives the entire sex enthralled and all Byzantium, :So that at dawn they will spread the news from land to land. ;71 :By the fury of one who will wait for the water, :By his great rage the entire army moved: :Seventeen boats loaded with the noble, :The messenger come late along the Rhône. ;72 :For the pleasure of the voluptuous edict, :One will mix poison in the faith: :Venus will be in a course so virtuous :As to becloud the whole quality of the Sun. ;73 :The Church of God will be persecuted, :And the holy Temples will be plundered, :The child will put his mother out in her shift, :Arabs will be allied with the Poles. ;74 :Of Trojan blood will be born a Germanic heart :Who will rise to very high power: :He will drive out the foreign Arabic people, :Returning the Church to its pristine pre-eminence. ;75 :He will rise high over the estate more to the right, :He will remain seated on the square stone, :Towards the south facing to his left, :The crooked staff in his hand his mouth sealed. ;76 :In a free place will he pitch his tent, :And he will not want to lodge in the cities: :Aix, Carpentras, L'Isle, Vaucluse Mont, Cavaillon, :Throughout all these places will he abolish his trace. ;77 :All degrees of Ecclesiastical honor :Will be changed to that of Jupiter and Quirinus: :The priest of Quirinus to one of Mars, :Then a King of France will make him one of Vulcan. ;78 :The two will not be united for very long, :And in thirteen years to the Barbarian Satrap: :On both sides they will cause such loss :That one will bless the Bark and its cope. ;79 :The sacred pomp will come to lower its wings, :Through the coming of the great legislator: :He will raise the humble, he will vex the rebels, :His like will not appear on this earth. ;80 :Ogmios will approach great Byzantium, :The Barbaric League will be driven out: :Of the two laws the heathen one will give way, :Barbarian and Frank in perpetual strife. ;81 :The royal bird over the city of the Sun, :Seven months in advance it will deliver a nocturnal omen: :The Eastern wall will fall lightning thunder, :Seven days the enemies directly to the gates. ;82 :At the conclusion of the treaty outside the fortress :Will not go he who is placed in despair: :When those of Arbois, of Langres against Bresse :Will have the mountains of Dôle an enemy ambush. ;83 :Those who will have undertaken to subvert, :An unparalleled realm, powerful and invincible: :They will act through deceit, nights three to warn, :When the greatest one will read his Bible at the table. ;84 :He will be born of the gulf and unmeasured city, :Born of obscure and dark family: :He who the revered power of the great King :Will want to destroy through Rouen and Evreux. ;85 :Through the Suevi and neighboring places, :They will be at war over the clouds: :Swarm of marine locusts and gnats, :The faults of Geneva will be laid quite bare. ;86 :Divided by the two heads and three arms, :The great city will be vexed by waters: :Some great ones among them led astray in exile, :Byzantium hard pressed by the head of Persia. ;87 :The year that Saturn is out of bondage, :In the Frank land he will be inundated by water: :Of Trojan blood will his marriage be, :And he will be confined safely be the Spaniards. ;88 :Through a frightful flood upon the sand, :A marine monster from other seas found: :Near the place will be made a refuge, :Holding Savona the slave of Turin. ;89 :Into Hungary through Bohemia, Navarre, :and under that banner holy insurrections: :By the fleur-de-lis legion carrying the bar, :Against Orléans they will cause disturbances. ;90 :In the Cyclades, in Perinthus and Larissa, :In Sparta and the entire Pelopennesus: :Very great famine, plague through false dust, :Nine months will it last and throughout the entire peninsula. ;91 :At the market that they call that of liars, :Of the entire Torrent and field of Athens: :They will be surprised by the light horses, :By those of Alba when Mars is in Leo and Saturn in Aquarius. ;92 :After the see has been held seventeen years, :Five will change within the same period of time: :Then one will be elected at the same time, :One who will not be too comfortable to the Romans. ;93 :Under the land of the round lunar globe, :When Mercury will be dominating: :The isle of Scotland will produce a luminary, :One who will put the English into confusion. ;94 :He will transfer into great Germany :Brabant and Flanders, Ghent, Bruges and Boulogne: :The truce feigned, the great Duke of Armenia :Will assail Vienna and Cologne. ;95 :The nautical oar will tempt the shadows, :Then it will come to stir up the great Empire: :In the Aegean Sea the impediments of wood :Obstructing the diverted Tyrrhenian Sea. ;96 :The rose upon the middle of the great world, :For new deeds public shedding of blood: :To speak the truth, one will have a closed mouth, :Then at the time of need the awaited one will come late. ;97 :The one born deformed suffocated in horror, :In the habitable city of the great King: :The severe edict of the captives revoked, :Hail and thunder, Condom inestimable. ;98 :At the forty-eighth climacteric degree, :At the end of Cancer very great dryness: :Fish in sea, river, lake boiled hectic, :Béarn, Bigorre in distress through fire from the sky. ;99 :Milan, Ferrara, Turin and Aquileia, :Capua, Brindisi vexed by the Celtic nation: :By the Lion and his Eagle’s phalanx, :When the old British chief Rome will have. ;100 :The incendiary trapped in his own fire, :Of fire from the sky at Carcassonne and the Comminges: :Foix, Auch, Mazères, the high old man escaped, :Through those of Hesse and Thuringia, and some Saxons. Category:The Prophecies